Quidditch
by Ms.WrightingFantasy
Summary: Companion/Sequel to Wake Up Call. Wake Up Call Not needed to be read. Draco and Pansy are walking to the Great Hall while discussing the proper terms for Harry and Draco's love life.


Disclaimer - Don't own. Just playing.

Warning - Slash references and outright slash. Reference to sexual activities.

_DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_

"You're walking awfully strange." Pansy noted, with a raised brow.

Draco glared at her. "I am not." He retorted.

"Yes you are. You're walking like you have something shoved…oh…wow…" Pansy trailed off, her eyes widening at her sudden realization.

Draco felt his cheeks heat up. "What?! 'Oh, wow, what'?" Draco snapped a little less forcibly than he meant.

"Well I just never saw you as the…well you _**obviously**_ know." Pansy said. She scrunched her face up a tad. "And to think, you called Blaise a fop."

"I'm not!" Draco assured her; his face had turned a very unmanly shade of pink. He dropped his voice to a whisper and inched closer to her. "We take turns." He admitted. "I'm not…" He shook his head a tad as if trying to shake an idea away. "…the girl, if that what you think."

Pansy raised an eyebrow. "Uh-huh. So when we get up to the Great Hall I can expect Potter to be wobbling a tad like you?" Pansy asked. She smirked a tad at the thought of Saint Potter getting boned in the ass by Slytherin's very own Prince. It was almost as if her house had won some sort of victory of the Gryffindors, but if the situation was the other way around…well…the victory would seem the exact opposite.

"Not exactly…" Draco said quietly, grimacing slightly.

"What do you mean 'not exactly'? Either he'll be wobbling like you, or he won't be." Pansy said frowning.

"Well like I said, we take turns, and last night-"

"-you were the girl." Pansy cut him off with a smirk.

"Don't say it like that!" Draco growled.

"Fine," Pansy sighed. ", you…were…the catcher. You…played bottom man. You took what he was giving. You tasted his dish. You-mhmm!"

"Shh!" Draco said slapping his hand over Pansy's mouth. "Just stop. Yes. Whatever you want to call it, yes."

Draco slowly removed his hand from Pansy's mouth. She huffed.

"You don't have to be so grouchy about it. I was just trying to figure out what you were comfortable calling it." Pansy said crossing her arms.

"Call it…" Draco trailed off in thought. "…being chivalrous."

Pansy cocked her eyebrow. "You can't be serious…"

"Why not? And for the…other one…we'll call it…"

"Riding the chivalrous knight?" Pansy joked with a smirk.

"No, no…" Draco shook his head taking Pansy's joke to be a serious consideration. "…we'll call it…playing Quidditch." Draco smiled, proud of himself. "No one will suspect anything."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Whatever, so if I'm inquiring about why you're walking so strangely I would come up to and ask you with those terms?"

"Yes." Draco said with a nod.

"Alright, let me try it out." Pansy said trying not to burst out laughing. "Hey Draco, you're walking awfully strange. Did Potter get to play Quidditch all night while you were being chivalrous?"

Draco blushed. "Erm…that sounds…"

Pansy started laughing. "I think their wonderful terms Draco. Now hurry up I'm hungry, and breakfast is probably almost over." Pansy said speeding up her steps.

"Now wait!" Draco said hurrying after her. "I want to change the terms!"

"Too bad! I think they sound great." Pansy's laughed.

_DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_

When they arrived at the Great Hall, Pansy turned to Draco.

"Are you going to take the glasses to your Quidditch player?" Pansy asked with a smirk.

"Yes. As a matter-a-fact I am." Draco said. He began to walk in the direction of the Gryffindor table when he stopped and called out to Pansy, who had almost made it to the Slytherin table. "Pansy!"

Pansy stopped and turned to look in his direction.

"No you can't ever watch!" Draco shouted across the Great Hall.

Pansy turned a god awful shade of red, but still laughed. "Like I'd want to Draco!" She retorted before turning her back on him.

Draco shook his head before head over to the Gryffindor table. Harry looked as if he was about to fall asleep in his eggs and toast. Draco had seen him plenty of times with out his glasses, but there was just something different when the ravenette was wearing school robes. Granger and the Weasel were with him, but that was no surprise. It seemed the only time the two weren't with him was when Harry was alone with Draco, and even then, Draco wondered if perhaps the two could have been hiding in the shadows watching the two of them.

Draco wasn't paranoid. Really.

"Hey Harry," Draco said dangling the glasses in front of the scar-headed boy's eyes.

Jumping slightly Harry took the glasses and put them back in their proper place before looking up at the blond. A smile spread out across his face.

"Morning." Harry said yawning slightly.

"Morning." Draco said leaning down and pecking the yawning boy on the cheek. "Tired?"

"More than you know." Harry nodded.

"Somehow I doubt that." Draco laughed. He pointed at Harry's untouched breakfast. "Eat. I'm going back to my table."

Harry huffed and grabbed the blond by the arm before dragging the reluctant smaller male into his lap. He bestowed a gentle kiss on the blond's forehead before nuzzling his head into the green and black robes. Most everyone around them averted their eyes from the two males, and their blatant show of affection.

Granger had turned a bright red and was currently rereading a line from a book for the twelfth time. The Weasel had turned a rather nasty shade of green and was staring at his half eaten breakfast that he had been shoveling into his mouth before Draco had arrived.

Draco kissed the top of Harry's head before untangling himself from the taller boy.

"Try a Pepper Up potion from Madam Pompfrey. It always works." Draco told Harry before kissing him square on the mouth and then turning and retreating to his own table.

He hadn't been sitting for three seconds before Pansy said:

"Why don't I get to watch if you're just going to show the entire Great Hall anyway?"

"Don't be so over dramatic Pansy." Draco said rolling his eyes. He pilled some ham and toast onto his plate.

"I'm just saying, it looked like he was about to throw you on the table and play some Quidditch."

"Pansy!"

_DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD _

A/N – Alright…I had WAY too much fun writing this sequel/companion. Whatever you want to call it. I hope you laughed as much reading it as I did writing it. Review please.


End file.
